custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Activity Fun! (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Activity Fun! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released on May 13, 1997. On September 6, 2007, It was later re-relesaed under a different title, " Plot Barney teaches his friends all about activities. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Shawn *Kim *Kristen *Darren Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #The Alphabet Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Happy Dancin' #We've Got Shoes #A Silly Hat #The Barney Bag #Jingle at the Window #Games #Take Me Out To The Ball Game #What a Baseball Day! #Roller Skating (tune to: Skating, Skating) #Listen #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Just Imagine #The Library #Taking Turns #Ring Around The Rosie #London Bridge #The Airplane Song #Aninal Parade #BINGO #Make the Dough #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Icy, Creamy Ice Cream #Clean Up #Everyone is Special #I Love You End Credit Music Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *The Season 2 Barney doll from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" is used. *Before the song "The More We Get Together", Barney comes to life, and tells the kids about getting together. *After the song "The Alphabet Song", BJ arrives at the school classroom, and greets Barney and the kids. *When BJ arrives at the school classroom, and greets Barney and the kids, *Before the song "Happy Dancin" starts, Barney uses his magic to put on happy dancing clothes appear. *When Barney says "I can take care of that!" before he uses his magic to put on happy dancing clothes appear, *The same top hat that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in "I Can Do That!". *The same bow tie that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in " *The same dancing cane stick that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in " *The same cufflinks that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in " *The same happy dancing shoes that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in " *After the song "Happy Dancin", Baby Bop arrives at the school classroom, and greets Barney, BJ, and the kids. *When Baby Bop arrives at the school classroom, and greets Barney, BJ, and the kids, *When BJ says "Hi Sissy!", the sound clip was taken from "Barney in Outer Space", except it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, *After "Roller Skating", BJ tells Barney he's a good roller skater. Cover Arts Original 1997 release 2007 re-release Barney's Activity Fun! Previews Quotes Quotes 1 Quotes 2 Quotes 3 Quotes 4 *(after "Roller Skating") *BJ: Wow Barney! You did a good job roller skating. *Barney: Thank you, BJ! *All (except Barney) You're welcome.